yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 056
シリーズの ！！ | romaji = Puranetto Shirīzu no Nazo!! | english = The Mystery of the Planet Series!! | japanese translated = The Mystery of the Planet Series!! | alternate = | chapter number = 56 | japanese release = July 21, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Mystery of the Planet Series!!" is the fifty-sixth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 8 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden uses "Damaged Mask" to Special Summon "Masked Hero Dusk Crow". As Chancellor Sheppard watches the Duel through the screen in his office, he muses that the "Legendary Planets" disappeared after the death of their designer, Mr. Phoenix. Despite this, "Uranus", "Saturn" and "Venus" have been shown up in the hands of the American students, so he assumes the rest must be with them as well. He concludes that he should ask Principal MacKenzie about it. with "Masked Hero Acid" and "Masked Hero Dark Law".]] Adrian tells Jaden that he won't beat "Uranus" with his weakling monsters. Jaden brings out "Masked Hero Dark Law" and uses "Double Attack (Team Strike)", with allows his "Masked Heroes" to attack as one. This defeats "Uranus". As Adrian's Life Points drop to zero, he remembers his his brother. He needs to graduate from the academy to become a professional Duelist, which would pay for his brother's operations. Principal MacKenzie had promised to immediately recommend any American students that defeat the Japanese students for a pro league contract. Jaden is surprised that nothing happened to Adrian after the attack, so he determines that it wasn't a Shadow Duel, despite the dark aura generated by "Uranus". Seeing Adrian's somber expression he realizes that he had no intent on taking "Winged Kuriboh". Adrian walks away, and is suddenly confronted by Principal MacKenzie in the forest. MacKenzie tells him that he's entertained him long another, and that he'll take back the card. Adrian finally recalls that MacKenzie had given him the card in the first place. Adrian is engulfed in darkness and falls unconscious. At the beach, Syrus waits for his opponent. Jesse arrives, sliding in while chasing a dragonfly, which he identifies as an oniyanma. Jesse is surprised that his opponent is "Kaiser's little brother", but he then apologizes for calling Syrus that. Syrus responds that it's alright - he's proud of his brother and aspires to beat him. They begin their Duel. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Adrian Gecko Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden activates his face-down "Damaged Mask", Special Summoning the "Masked Hero Dusk Crow" (1200/1000) in his Graveyard in Attack Position. It will be destroyed during the End Phase. He activates "Mask Change", Tributing "Dusk Crow" to Transformation Summon "Masked Hero Dark Law" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Double Attack (Team Strike)". This will let him combine the ATK of two "Masked Hero" monsters as they attack together. He combines the ATK of "Dark Law" with that of "Masked Hero Acid", for a total of 5000 ATK. They attack and destroy "The Despair Uranus" (Adrian 1200 → 0). Syrus Truesdale vs. Jesse Anderson Turn 1: Syrus Syrus draws "Zweiroid", while his hand contains "Einroid", "Roid Reinforcements", Loaner Delivery" and two unseen cards. Syrus Normal Summons "Einroid" (200/1800) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Jesse Jesse Normal Summons "Needle Honey Bee" (1500/400) in Attack Position. Jesse attacks "Einroid" (Jesse 4000 → 3700), which activates the effect of "Needle Honey Bee". "Einroid" loses ATK and DEF equal to the Battle Damage Jesse took (200/1800 → 0/1500). Jesse Sets "Wing Stream". Turn 3: Syrus Syrus Normal Summons "Zweiroid" (700/1000) in Attack Position and activates its effect, discarding a card to increase its ATK by 1000. "Zweiroid" attacks "Needle Honey Bee", but Jesse activates his face-down "Wing Stream", preventing its destruction in battle (Jesse 3700 → 3000). The effect of "Needle Honey Bee" decreases the ATK and DEF of "Einroid" (0/1500 → 0/800) and "Zweiroid" (1700/1000 → 1000/300) by 700 . Turn 4: Jesse Jesse draws "Queen Butterfly Danaus". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.